


Ten Minutes

by AmyLerajie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyLerajie/pseuds/AmyLerajie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say we just live but the time we are in love. But, when we love, the time seems to stretch and break in a million of pieces, reducing our memory to scenes, brief moments of life.</p>
<p>Ten minutes or more of the daily lifes of six lovers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>First: SuFin.</i><br/>He always messes up something and most of the times his little disasters are nothing but funny and harmless, making Tino look adorable in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> These will be six little slice of life stories I wrote for a challenge. Six stories in one hour! It will feature all the possible combinations of the four nordics :3  
> In the English version I cheated and added or changed things in the translation... Some things just don't work in English (and there are so little vocabulary for movements and such, in Italian!).  
> By the way, I will be updating once a week, feel free to ask me questions and point my mistakes!

The Swede rushes into the house, trying to avoid of of his son's robot laying on the floor like a death trap and breaking into the kitchen, where a thick white cloud of smoke greets him.

He searches Tino and, after gripping his hand, he pulls him out. The Finn looks at him from below, frowning, a frying pan in hand. The content does not seem burned, although Berwald stares at him as if he could really find him looking like a Freddy Krueger wannabe.

“Sve! This is too much, I'm fine!” he spits, angrily. The Swede does not understand what makes him so irritated -even if he looks a little angry, he can't help but finding him adorable- by the frenzied rescue and he ends up repeating himself, once again, that his people skills are limited, he should take a class or something.

“I was making _crèpes flambées_ , it has to smoke, I wasn't setting the house on fire!” yells the Finn, still angry. Berwald mentally live again the apocalyptic scene he has witnessed and realizes that maybe the smoke was not excessive as he pictured at first.

He lets go the man's shoulders and lowers his head, turning back to go resuming his work in the garden. It is not his fault if he knows that Tino can not cook a single meal without burning anything. He always messes up something and most of the times his little disasters are nothing but funny and harmless, like how he made all the boxer briefs of the house pink, they are just hilarious situations that do nothing bad and make him look adorable in his eyes. But when food is involved, he is always tense, waiting for the house to blow up.

He takes a step forward just as one of the Peter's cars decides to run under his foot. He can feel he is sliding backwards, but can do nothing but hitting his back on the floor.

“Perkele!” is the Finn's reaction, as he runs back in the hallway and rescues him.

“Tino...” Berwald complains, still willing to think about Peter's language even in pain as he is now.

“Dad, did you broke something?” the son asks, retrieving the toy car and checking for damages. In the car.

"I think not." he says, getting up with his husband's help.

Looking at Tino, he can't help but seeing a triumphant grin. The king of clumsiness has won.


End file.
